


(podfic of) Build an Ivory Tower

by neverbalance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Format: MP3, Consent Issues, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[author summary] Stiles didn't know how Derek sleeping on his floor developed into sleeping in his bed, or how cuddling ended up turning into Derek humping his ass. He didn't agree to being knotted in the school locker room, either. But what can you do when Derek Hale wants something? He’s the Alpha, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Build an Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dodificus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Build an Ivory Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329786) by [teot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teot/pseuds/teot). 



Note by the author: Disclaimer: For the purposes of this story all characters depicted herein are 18 years and over.

**WARNING:** Please be aware that while everything happening in this podfic seems consensual, this podfic carries a Dubious Consent tag. If this sort of thing disturbs you, you might not want to listen to it, or have a look at the fic first and see if it's your cup of tea. Podfic, due to the kind of medium it is, might trigger you worse and you can't close yours ears as immediately as you can close your eyes and close-tab a fic. Please do take care.

**Download:** [at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9b88r710n3104dl) (55 minutes, mp3, 38MB) 

I'd like to thank **teot** for giving me permission to podfic this story. I recorded it as a challenge to myself after a while of not podficcing - I thought that if any story could get me back into the groove, so to speak, it'd be this one. Then I got permission, and started wondering if I was absolutely mad for even attempting to podfic a story as beloved as Build an Ivory Tower. But here goes - I hope you enjoy it. 

Also a huge thank you to my betas for this podfic, **dodificus** and **tacit**. Without you, I'd still be worrying about whether I should post the podfic! Thank you for your patience while I edited and your kind comments. 


End file.
